Collect Call
by BabbleT
Summary: Castiel is far from perfect, and others would jump to second it. But...Jayne isn't either. Through the hate and tears, the vomit and the glitter, could they actually grow closer? Or is it just a lonely teenager's daydream? Omg this summary sucks so bad haha sorry :)


**AN: ** **Hi. So...idk man I guess review if you want. Tell me any mistakes if you see them. I'll post more chapters (hopefully) soon, although I am awful at updating :( Don't expect much, sorry. **

**Kay. I don't own My Candy Love or any of their characters. I only own my character, Jayne. So yeah. Don't be stupid. The title is the title of a song by Metric that I really like that you should totally check out yo. **

* * *

><p>School had never really been one of my strong points. School work I was fine with, and even getting ready early in the mornings. It was really just the idea of being a part of the school-clubs, friends, sports- that's what threw me for the loop. And it didn't really help that I was starting at a new school this year either.<p>

I took a nervous breath, trying not to panic. Panicking in situations like these never seemed to help.

"Oh, hello." A boy around my age came into the student council room smiling. "Do you need anything?"

"Uh, yeah." I cleared my throat and messed with the hem of my shirt._ Oh jeezum, I don't think I can do this._ "I'm new. I'm Jayne..?"

"Oh, yes! I almost completely forgot that you were starting today!"

I just stared at him.

"Alright, here's your schedule and a map of the school. If you want a locker you ask your first period teacher and they'll give you one, no sweat." He looked at the clock as I glanced over the papers. "You have a little while until the bell rings. Do you want me to show you to your first period?"

I shook my head so fast I almost popped my neck. "N-No thank you." I started backing up slowly towards the door and almost tripped over a bump in the rug. I caught myself, but only barely. "I think I can manage."

For a split second he looked like he was going to follow me out the door, but he just shook his head and continued shuffling through papers. "I'll be in here if you need someone."

I nodded politely before exiting. Sweet Amour wasn't exactly large, but it was definitely confusing. It also had light pink walls. This was going to be a lot different than my old school.

_Where to now?_ I looked at a clock that was on a wall. _I have around twenty minutes until class starts. What do people do before class?_

Sighing, I wandered outside. This school was a lot different from my old one; I came from the poorer part of town, so we really only had the bare minimum, and what we did have some assholes thought it would be funny if they messed it up. This school was well-kept though, with freshly painted benches and even what looked like a garden. Very classy.

I sat on one of the benches, setting my backpack beside me. Yep. Totally not awkward at all. _Maybe if I just scroll on my phone I won't look so lonely..?_

"That's my spot."

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh no. Why does this stuff happen to me?

He was tall, with obviously dyed candy red hair and a glare that seemed to seep into his soul. And he had chains. Classic badass.

"I'm sorry." I quickly hurried with my stuff and tried to shove my phone into my pocket, but it just ended up clattering onto the pavement beside me, dislocating it from its battery. I stared at it in horror.

"Any day now." Came his deep but increasingly annoying voice.

"Could you just hold on a sec?" I said between my teeth, dropping to my knees in an attempt to pick up my phone's pieces. _I hate life so much right now_.

His cool steel eyes stared me down silently. _Where's the damn back piece, it should-_

"Here." He kicked a piece of my phone over with his black boot. "Now leave."

"I uh..." I stared at him for a second. "Yeah thanks."

"Whatever."

I bit my lip and continued staring at him. He glared. "What?"

"I know that band."

"Sure you do." He gave me a weird smile that seemed to challenge me.

"Yeah, I do. They're the Winged Skulls and they play rock, asshole."

He raised an eyebrow. "Touché. Hey, you're new, aren't you?"

"Just a bit, yeah."

He tilted his head back on the bench, letting the sunlight hit his red hair. "I'll let you get off easy then. Don't sit in my spot, got it?"

I nodded slowly, then turned back towards the building. What an attractive asshole.

* * *

><p>The bell had just rung and I still had no clue where I was. This school was so...odd. Who plays music over the intercom at the two minute warning bell? High schools in movies do. And now I was late and lost and pretty damn sure I accidentally stepped in gum if it wasn't already bad enough.<p>

"Crap." I said out loud, sitting down on some steps with my head in my hands. "Crap crap."

I heard a snort come from above me. "Why are you always on your knees when I'm around?" It was that punk with the red hair. "Already skipping class, newbie?"

Huffing, I ran a hand through my short hair. "No. I'm lost. What about you, living up to your bad boy stereotype and going out to smoke on the roof?"

His smirk fell to a glare. "Actually our teacher sent me to go find you, but if you're going to be an ungrateful bitch about it then I guess I could just leave you-"

"No!" I started scrabbling and rushing to grab my bag and notebook. "Sorry, I was trying to be clever and funny to get you to like me."

"Well it obviously didn't work." He spun on his heels and started walking off down the hall without giving me another glance. "Try to refrain from insulting people when making friends."

"I'll try." I hurried after his quick pace. "What's your name, anyways?"

"Castiel."

"No last name?"

"Not one that concerns you."

He had started slowing down as we approached a door that did not, in fact, have a number next to it. "Well I'll need _something_ to scribble on my diary." When he turned to face me again, he was smirking back.

"Okay, Miss Jayne James, I'll tell you, but only because you're a Winged Skull fan, so don't get any ideas." He leaned in a bit. "It's Walker. Exotic, isn't it?"

"Um." I stared into his grey eyes probably longer than necessary. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled a bit, waving his fingers in front of my face. "I'm magic."

* * *

><p>Fifth period, second to last period of the day. Math. Also my lunch period, which was really what I had labeled the class in my mind. I hadn't eaten all day because of nerves and I had a box of Nilla wafers in my bag screaming my name.<p>

A couple people gave me odd looks when I ran out of the room with my box of cookies but I didn't pay them any attention. I was determined.

Another thing that was weird about this school was that you could literally eat anywhere. That was kind of perfect for me, considering I had no one to sit with, meaning I could hide in the bathroom as a last resort.

I was halfway to where I thought the restrooms where when a set of arms grabbed me and pulled me off away from the door. "Why are you taking your lunch in the bathroom?"

I froze, my brain flooded with thousands of images of me with my head stuck in a toilet, my poor cookies scattered across the ground. "Uh, just, you know-" when I turned towards the voice, I was met with gentle yet amused gold eyes. "I don't have anyone to eat with so I was going to hide in there. Please don't laugh, because I'll probably cry."

She smiled and tossed her waist-length white hair over her shoulder. "You're too adorable. You're new, aren't you?"  
>I nodded, my eyes a bit too wide. "Yeah, uh, my name is Jayne James, I'm sixteen-"<p>

"Do you want to eat with me and a group of friends?" She interrupted, still smiling slightly. "I think they'd like you; you seem nice."

"That would be great, thanks!" I was literally about to cry. Why was she being so nice to me? I'm actually seriously making a friend on the first day of school and...It was so exciting.

"I'm Rosalyn by the way, Rosalyn Bell." She started leading me outside towards a group of tables, walking rather fast. How she moved so swiftly in her heels I had no clue. "Hmmm. Let's see, I like sewing, photography, and my boyfriend Leigh. He's the owner of the clothing store here, you know."

She met my eyes and I nodded. "I didn't know there was a locally owned clothing store here."

"Yeah." Rosalyn slid into an empty bench and patted the spot next to her. "Come on, the boys will be here soon."

I-um...boys?" Oh great. _Don't over think it Jayne, boys are people too_.

She nodded and started unwrapping a sandwich. "Yeah, my boyfriend's brother and his idiot friend. I mean they're cool, but they can be...weird at times."

I forced a smile and shoved a handful of cookies in my mouth. "Oh, really." Am I sweating? I'm definitely sweating. Oh jeez...If I start getting pit stains, I will kill myself. Right here.

A tray slammed down on the table suddenly, causing me to jump in my seat. I looked up and saw red hair.

"Oh great." The stupid guy from earlier was staring at me with a frown. "You invited newbie to eat with us. This is just perfect, Rosalya, seriously."

I sat stiff in my seat. "Well, she's much better company than you two asswipes." She was standing up now, towering over the two of us. "If you have a problem with her you can shut the fuck up and leave, no one's stopping you Castiel."

His jaw was twitching as a second boy sat down, this one with mix-matched eyes and white hair. He jaw me a smile when he saw me. "I see we have a new guest. My name is Lysander, am I correct to assume you're new?"

"Ye-yeah. My name is Jayne; I just started going here today." I stared down at my cookies and began to feel a blush form across my face.

"Oh yes, Jayne James. Castiel told me a little about you."

My head whipped over to face Castiel, my mouth probably hanging open. He was glaring at Lysander, but was also slightly flushed. "All I said was there was a new girl in our grade; don't get too ahead of yourself."

I bit my lip and looked away. "It's hard not to, I'm used to a lot of praise."

Rosalyn laughed and clapped me on the back. "Wow, it's hard to come across good humor when you're surrounded by idiots all the time."

Offering her a smile, I continued with my lunch. The three of them tried to keep me in the conversation, but it was hard at times with all the names they kept talking about that I decided it was just easier to zone out.

"That's mine!" Rosalya shouted suddenly, launching herself across the table at Castiel, landing on my lap. I froze, stiffening in my seat as she scrambled for the object in his hand. He had that stupid grin on his face that made your skin crawl in more ways than one. "I'll fucking kill you, you little piece of shit! I'll skin you alive!" She elbowed me in the stomach, but had managed to get at his face. She had out her nails and was clawing at him, grabbing for what looked like a bracelet.

About 150% done with this crap, I hauled her off of me and seized her bracelet from Castiel, who glared once again at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, just to try to spite him. "You guys need to chill out." I managed to get out past my stomach, which was probably going to bruise.

Rosalya stared at me with wide eyes until Lysander started laughing. "You know," he said in between laughs. "you're quiet brave to get between Rosa and Castiel, they can both get pretty dirty during a fight."

I shrugged, feeling a bit awkward with all the newfound praise. "Well, I mean I was already kind of sandwiched in the middle of them to start with…it wasn't that big of a deal…"

Rosa then hugged me from behind, catching me off guard. I jumped a bit, startled. "You're so adorable! You're going to be my best friend, from now on, alright?"

I stared at her, feeling a blush slowly creeping past my ears and towards my nose. "Yeah! Sure! If you want…" Castiel was chuckling in the background, being a dick as usual, but I could ignore that. _I'm actually doing it! I'm actually making friends!_

* * *

><p>"So how was school, Jayne? Did you make any friends?"<p>

I sighed and threw my bag on my coffee table. Of course Auntie would start off the phone call like this. "Fine, I guess. It was school, same old same old."

"Yeah but did you make any friends?" Her voice was squeaking. "Meet any cute boys? See any handsome teachers?"

"Whoa whoa calm down!" I smiled to myself, flopping on my couch and rooting around the cushions for the remote.

"Yeah, I made a couple friends; there were a few cute guys and NO hot teachers. Sorry Auntie, but I'm never going to be into that type of stuff."

I could hear her huffing. "Not for you, for me! So how did you like it? I heard that Sweet Amoris is a very nice school."

"It's really...weird." I finally found the remote and turned the TV on, smiling triumphantly. "Not only do they play music during hall change, but literally everybody dyes their hair. It's crazy; you would have thought we were in some type of anime or something, and- no Appa! Down! Don't eat that!"

"Don't let that damn puppy eat up your furniture!" She laughed "And at least you fit in with your hair…Or did you only dye it to stand out?"

I pulled a curl of my dark blue hair in contempt. "Shut up!" I growled. "When is Dad calling?"

"I don't know, call him yourself Lazy Pants." With that she hung up.

I glared at the phone for a minute before sighing and throwing it on a cushion. Might as well start on some homework.

* * *

><p>School the next day wasn't any easier.<p>

"Seems we're in the same AP World Civ class, Short Stack."

I groaned as Castiel scooted his stupid desk towards my stupid desk. "What do you want? Did you come here to embarrass me about yesterday?"

"Nope." He stared at his fingernails intensely before switching his gaze to me. "I forgot my book. I need yours."

"I-No!" Was he for real? And was I blushing?

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, I'm not going to steal it from you, I was talking about sharing, idiot."

"Oh."

Oh yeah.

He was staring at me like I was a moron, with that freaking popped leather collar and-why was he even wearing a jacket indoors anyways? Weirdo.

I turned my head towards the front of the room trying to avoid his gaze. When the teacher finally started class, I scooted my book towards the edge of my desk so that it was dangling off. I heard Castiel snort but I didn't look over.

Then I felt his warmth next to my shoulder as he leaned to look at the page. I stiffened and tried not to even breathe, but it was kind of hard when you're an organism who requires oxygen. _Why is he so warm?_

As soon as the bell rung I gathered my bag and bolted, not looking behind me. _I'm such an idiot. The biggest idiot of them all. The Master Idiot_.

And of course at lunch that day he completely ignored me. Like, when I commented in a conversation, he would pretend I hadn't said anything and would continue on with the previous topic. He was like... a five year old. In a reasonably attractive sixteen year-old's body. It was so gosh damn annoying.

"Yeah, you should invite Jayne!"

I looked up at Rosalyn confused. "Do what now?"

Lysander spoke up. "My birthday is coming up and I'm having a rather small party. Rosa and Castiel are coming, as well as a few people from school, and Rosalyn thought it would be a good idea to invite you. You can, if you want."

He smiled at me kindly as I stared at him in shock. "Well, I mean, I'd feel like I'd be intruding-"

"You won't be as rude as Castiel normally is." Rosalyn answered back, looking at her nails. "Come on, you should come. I want you to meet Leigh too."

"I um- I'll think about it. But I really don't want to ruin your party."

"Nonsense." Lysander balled up his trash and threw it away. "I'll give you the information tomorrow, how's that?"

I knew my face was red and my eyes were really wide but I couldn't help it. I was actually making friends...and they were inviting me to a party. And I barely knew them and it was just too real! "Thank you so much." I whispered feeling tears dot my eyes.

Castiel snorted next to me. "Just try not to get lost, alright Little Girl?"

I looked at him, my jaw clenched. He was not about to just start talking to me just so that he could ruin my happy moment. "I guess I'll just have to rely on you to find me if I do."

Oh. My gosh.

Oh man.

That sounded waay too much like flirting.

Castiel remained silent as I smacked myself on the forehead.

The lunch bell rang and everyone separated. I headed to my math class going over how socially awkward I was and boiling in humiliation. _I wouldn't even know what to get him for a present_. I sighed, collapsing into my seat. _Just worry about it later. Right now you have to deal with Geometry_.

* * *

><p>When I went home that afternoon I binged on ice cream and snuggled with Appa.<p>

"I got invited to a party." I said in between spoonfuls of sherbet whilst rubbing his soft white fur. "But Castiel is such a jackass. I could murder him. Or make out with him. Have you ever felt that way?"

Appa stared at me with wide brown eyes, and then proceeded to lick my face.

"Yep. I knew it."

* * *

><p>In World Civ the next day, Castiel ignored me. Again. <em>What a pig. <em>He was literally sitting _right next to me _and didn't even glance over. I mean, I didn't _expect _him to, but…I mean, he could have said hi! Jeez…

Once class ended, I gathered my stuff and ran to the door, hurrying to get out the stew of…not-talkingness that he had dragged me in.

And then I stopped and marched back over to him. He raised an eyebrow at me and continued out the door.

"What'd you want now? Can't get enough of me?"

I bit my lip. "No, it's not that, although you do look impeccable today. I was wondering about the party-"

"I didn't have any say in that. I wouldn't have invited you."

"Yeah I get that, but I was wondering what I should get Lysander. I mean it's his birthday and I thought the least I could do was get him a present..." I bit my lip harder until I tasted blood.

He scratched the back of his head then crossed his arms. "I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe...a notebook? Some pens? Old-fashioned things? He's a really weird person, just ask him yourself."

"But that takes the surprise out of the present." I continued following him down the hallway. "Where can I go to get that stuff?"

"I don't know!" He shouted, then turned and glared at me. I continued to stare at him questioningly, not wanting to appear scared of him. Castiel sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "There's a strip mall about a mile from here, they have a couple stores you could look through. Get him something from an antique shop. He's not that picky."

I offered him a smiled and started walking over towards my car. "Thanks. I'll see you later at lunch, alright?"  
>The redhead looked away. "Whatever."<p>

* * *

><p>The end of the day. <em>Thank God. <em>

I started heading out towards the parking lot, where I had strategically parked my car under a tree to keep it in the shade in the strange spring heat. I turned back around to see all of the students flooding out of the school, not really knowing why. After a while, I shrugged and opened the trunk to my car, throwing my bag inside. Once I was done, I saw the student council guy with blonde hair approach me.

"Oh uh, hey. Do you...need something?" He still had his clipboard and everything. It was kind of terrifying.

He cleared his throat. "Jayne. I was wondering if you wanted me to give you a tour of the library. It's very well stocked, we have a very wide variety, from young adult to-"

_Oh my goodness he's almost as awkward as me._ "Um sure! Why not?" _This wasn't too weird, right? And Lysander's present can wait a bit..._

As I slammed the lid to my car down, I felt a pain in my hand. I screamed out and looked at my hand, which had caught on the stupid door.

"Are you okay?" The blonde was at my side in and instant, taking my hand and shutting the trunk for me. "Come on we're taking you to the nurse's office."

My legs felt a bit wobbly and when I looked over to see my hand in his, I saw blood. Great.

I stumbled a bit when we entered the building. "Don't worry," I said when I spotted his panicked face. "This actually kind of happens a lot to me, I'm just really klutzy. It's fine."

He looked back at me, his hazel eyes almost gold in the florescent lighting. He honestly looked kind of hot. _Not the time, Jayne._

When we reached the nurses office she sat me down and wrapped my hand in bandages before putting some type of ointment on it. The two of us sat quietly in her room afterwards, waiting for her to return with ice.

"Would it be okay if I asked for your name?" I was looking at my shoes, trying not to seem shy. "Since you seem to know me and everything..."

When I looked up, his face was flushed. "I'm sorry; it's just that with all the paperwork I do I sometimes forget that not everyone knows who I am." He stretched out a hand. "I'm Nathaniel Harris, junior. Pleased to meet you."

_He's so nice_ I thought, shaking his hand with my good one. _Unlike a certain redhead I know of..._

Once the nurse had come back and made sure I had everything taken care of, we left and started heading towards the library in an awkward silence.

"So." I started, trying not to seem too out of it. _What do normal people talk about?!_ "Do you go to the library often?"

He nodded keeping his eyes forward. "It's easier to study at school."

"I guess." I shrugged. And then on with the silence.

That is until Castiel walked literally_ right_ in to Nathaniel.

The student council president stumbled back a bit, trying to regain his balance while Castiel looked a bit surprised.

"What are you doing in the middle of the fucking hallway?"

"You don't own the school, Walker. If you think that you'll need to think again."

They stared down each other for a while, almost like they were going to have a smack down or something. I've never even so much as seen a school fight in my life, so I was trying to quietly creep away from the scene as unnoticeably as possible. But of course that didn't work.

"Jayne? What the hell are you doing with him?" His voice was angry and a little bit...jealous almost. Or maybe just surprised.

"We were going to the library. Do you mind? We've already had a minor setback." He gestured towards my hand, which I was holding against my chest. "So if you would just get out of the way-"

"Oh, sure." Castiel held up his hands then walked swiftly over to me. He grabbed my arm and started walking us away from Nathaniel. "I'll just take her off your hands then, no sweat. You can go back to sucking the life out of everything you touch."

Castiel hurried us away from him, and towards the staircase. I turned to try to wave goodbye to Nathaniel, but he was already heading to the student council room and didn't see me.

I sighed a bit and yanked my arm from the redhead. "What the heck? Where are you trying to take me?"

"The roof." He muttered, leading me down the hallways and to yet another staircase. "What the fuck were you doing with Nathaniel?"

I bit my lip a bit, struggling to keep up with him. "Well he asked me if I wanted to go to the library with him and he looked so awkward and puppy-like that I had to say yes. Then I slammed the door to the trunk of my car on my hand and he took me to the nurse's office. What's gotten your panties in a twist, Mr. Bad Boy?"

"That asswipe student council president." I couldn't see his face, but I was 87% sure he had a glare on his face. "He pisses me off."

"What, are you getting jealous? Thinking he's going to ask me on a date or something?"  
>Castiel snorted. "Yeah, that's what he needs. Another goddamn chalkboard to brainwash students with."<br>We had stopped and reached a metal door. I squinted my eyes in confusion as he started searching for the keys. "Chalkboard?"

"Yeah." When he unlocked the door he turned to me smiling. "What cup size are you? A?"

My lips fell into a frown. "Did you just kidnap me so that you could insult my breasts?"

His face got a little pinker. "No, I wanted to show you something. Now shut up and follow me."

Pursing my lips, I follow him outside. It was a roof. There was absolutely nothing special there except a stupid chair he stole from a classroom or some shit. "What exactly did you want to show me?"

"The view. But if you're going to be a bitch about it I guess you can leave." He walked over to the edge without me.

I huffed and followed him.

Looking over the side of the building, you could see almost the whole town in all of its small glory. There was a clothing shop and I think...was that a café? Probably.

"That's the strip I was talking about earlier." Castiel pointed out to a building as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Oh. Thanks." I nodded and picked at the bandage on my hand. It was starting to annoy me.

I waited a couple more beats till I decided to speak up, clearing the silence. "Do you like living here? Is it...would you rather be somewhere else?"

He gave me look, flashing me his grey eyes before shrugging. "I don't know. There aren't a lot of people, and most of the people are assholes, but there are a few good things."

I leaned in towards him a bit. This was getting deep. "Like what?"

"Like me fucking your mom at night." His smirk was back.

My jaw dropped as I punched him on his shoulder. "_You're_ an asshole, Cas." He raised his eyebrow at his new nickname. I blushed and automatically tried to correct myself "...stiel. Castiel."

"Too late, I get to use nicknames on you for the rest of the year, Sugar Queen."

I pouted and stared off in the distance. I cleared my throat. "So is this where you go to when you skip class?"

He opened an eye and stared at me. "No, I usually go out and vandalize the buildings of locally-owned businesses. That is, when I'm not shooting cats with a BB gun."

"Really?" I smiled at him. "You don't rob anyone?"

"I already have everything I need."

I nodded, turning back around. The smoke was starting to get to my head, making me a bit dizzy. "Are you ready to go back down?"

"Come on then." He threw his cigarette on the ground and started heading back towards the door without looking behind to see if I was following.

I sighed and hurried behind him, not wanting to be alone up there. "You know, you're actually a really stereotypical bad boy." I huffed, having to sprint to keep up with his long strides. "You have a leather jacket, you dye your hair, make fun of the nerdy kid and even smoke. All you need is like...a couple tattoos, a motorcycle and a guitar."

"I have a motorcycle and a guitar, for your information." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and started going down the stairs full speed to try to catch up. I then stumbled over my feet and tripped, tumbling down about eight steps.

Castiel's eyes were wide, staring at me with a bit of amusement and concern. I sat with my butt on the ground in front of him, my face beginning to flush. He extended a hand out to help me up, but not before he made a jab at how klutzy I was.

Then we were at the doors, parting ways. He had apparently been skipping his detention and needed to get back, to which I sighed and continued on my way to my car. Some small part of me was looking forward to the party, but a bigger part was dreading it.


End file.
